<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>giving, taking by LiveSincerely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460318">giving, taking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveSincerely/pseuds/LiveSincerely'>LiveSincerely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tease [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but more like overtones), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, Dom Jack, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry for Nothing, M/M, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jack Kelly, Possessive Sex, Sub Davey, very self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveSincerely/pseuds/LiveSincerely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack leans in for another kiss, then his hands slide down to cover Davey’s own, pressing them flat against the countertop.</p><p>Davey’s breath hitches in his throat.</p><p>“I want you to hold these still for me,” Jack says, letting his teeth scrape against the soft spot behind Davey’s ear as he speaks. “Leave ‘em right here. Can you do that for me?”</p><p>Davey swallows, <em>hard.</em> He gives a single, shaky nod.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tease [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/763110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>giving, taking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack stalks forward, and between one moment and the next he’s slotted himself right along Davey’s back, his hands settling firmly around Davey’s hips.</p><p>“Jack?” Davey asks, startling slightly. He’s already changed out of his work clothes and into his usual lounge-around-the-house attire—swapping his button up for one of Jack’s sweatshirts, legs bare and the soft curve of his ass barely covered by his boxer briefs. It’s almost too perfect for words. “I didn’t hear you come in—”</p><p>Jack reaches up and cups a hand around Davey’s jaw, turning his head and capturing his lips in a long, heated kiss. Davey lets Jack plunder his mouth without a hint of protest, too caught off guard to do anything except let Jack have his way, melting into him more and more with every flick, curl, and sweep of Jack’s tongue.</p><p>“Look at me, sweetheart,” Jack murmurs as he breaks away. Davey blinks back at him, those big, blue eyes clouded over with confusion and desire. “You with me?”</p><p>“Jack,” Davey says, already sounding dazed. “What’s…”</p><p>“Are you with me?” Jack repeats, holding Davey’s gaze.</p><p>The expression that blossoms across Davey’s face is <em> fucking incredible: </em> wide-eyed realization that quickly turns into an enticing mix of excitement, nervousness, and anticipation.</p><p>“Yeah, Jackie,” Davey says, voice soft but steady. “I’m with you.”</p><p>Jack’s answering grin is nothing short of predatory. He leans in for another kiss—dragging the pad of his thumb across Davey’s lower lip as he pulls back, just for the thrill of watching him flush—then his hands slide down to cover Davey’s own, pressing them flat against the countertop.</p><p>Davey’s breath hitches in his throat.</p><p>“I want you to hold these still for me,” Jack says, letting his teeth scrape against the soft spot behind Davey’s ear as he speaks. “Leave ‘em right here. Can you do that for me?”</p><p>Davey swallows, <em> hard. </em>He gives a single, shaky nod.</p><p>“Tell me, David,” Jack insists, pressing down that much harder, feeling Davey’s hands flex and twitch under his palms. “I wanna hear you say it.”</p><p><em> “Yes,” </em> Davey whispers. “Yes, I can… <em> yes.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Good.” </em>
</p><p>Jack squeezes Davey’s hands once more, then releases them, trusting that Davey will stay put while he turns his attention elsewhere.</p><p>It’s all too easy for Jack to find the hem of Davey’s sweatshirt—<em>Jack’s </em> sweatshirt, he notes again with dark satisfaction—and slip his hands underneath it. His fingers trail slowly, deliberately, over every last inch of the soft skin he finds there, climbing higher and higher until his hands are splayed possessively across Davey’s chest.</p><p>“Jack,” Davey gasps when Jack finds one of Davey’s nipples and takes it gently between his thumb and forefinger, pinching and teasing until it pebbles up. <em> “Oh…” </em></p><p>Jack tucks his nose against the nape of Davey’s neck, then kisses his way down the column of his throat—making sure to lavish extra attention to his pulse point, which flutters delightfully under his lips—then switches to the other nipple, massaging it to the same hardness as Davey arches into his touch.</p><p>He lingers there for a little longer, Davey squirming and shifting restlessly under the assault, then lets his hands wander lower, hooking his thumbs under the elastic of Davey’s underwear and tugging them down until the fabric pools around his ankles. </p><p>“Lift,” Jack instructs, kneeling down and tapping at Davey’s calves one at a time until he steps out of them, allowing Jack to push them aside. </p><p>He kisses the back of Davey’s knee in praise, then continues on up, pressing a string of kisses up the long, muscular line of Davey’s leg as he clambers back to his feet. </p><p>“How’re you doin’ <em> querido?” </em> Jack asks, taking two palmfuls of Davey’s ass and squeezing. “Still with me?”</p><p>“Yes, Jackie,” Davey breathes, his voice threaded with want. “Still with you.”</p><p>Jack can tell the exact second that Davey hears the plastic <em> click </em> of him opening the lube: he goes perfectly still, his forearms tensing as he fights to keep his hands in place, another thrum of anticipation surging down his spine. Jack slicks up a finger, nudges Davey’s thighs further apart, and carefully presses in.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Davey hisses, canting his hips up. “Fuck.”</p><p>Jack lays his other hand across the small of his back, an unspoken warning to hold still, then slips a second finger inside, lazily working him open.</p><p>“Jackie,” Davey says after a while, shifting impatiently. “I’m good, I can take three—”</p><p>“You’re gonna <em>take</em> <em> what I give you,” </em>Jack corrects, crooking his fingers up, and Davey’s voice breaks on a moan. “Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”</p><p>Davey’s hands flex, his nails scrabbling uselessly at the countertop, but he manages to keep them where they are. Jack presses in harder, curls his fingers just so, and another whine tears it’s way out of Davey’s throat.</p><p>
  <em> “Isn’t that right?” </em>
</p><p><em> “Yes,” </em> Davey pants out, trembling. <em> “Yes.” </em></p><p>Jack gives a low hum of approval, planting a gentle kiss to Davey’s cheek. Then he thrusts back in with three—nice and slow, making sure Davey really feels the burning stretch of it. Davey makes a noise like the air’s been punched out of him, desperate and delicious, and his head falls back against Jack’s shoulder.</p><p><em> He’s so fucking pretty like this, </em> Jack thinks, staring down at Davey’s flushed face: his lips parted and his lashes fluttering as Jack takes him apart with his fingers. He presses in one last time, then pulls out, reaching for the fly of his jeans. </p><p>He doesn’t bother to kick his pants off, pulling them down just enough to free his aching dick. He steps closer, letting the rough denim, the cool bite of the zipper, and the warm weight of himself brush against the back of Davey’s thighs. </p><p><em> “God, </em> Jack,” Davey says, shivering at the mix of sensations. “I— <em> Ahh…” </em></p><p>The rest of his sentence trails off into a broken gasp as Jack lines himself up and pushes in, sinking into him in one long thrust. Jack cranes his head forward, needing to kiss those sweet sounds off of Davey’s lips as he bottoms out, hips tucked flush against Davey’s ass.</p><p>He gives them both a moment to adjust. Then he rocks forward, setting a strong, steady rhythm that’s just shy of torturously slow.</p><p>“Jack,” Davey whines, straining back against him in a wordless plea. “Jackie,<em> come on.” </em></p><p>“No,” Jack says, fingers digging into the divots of Davey's hips. “I’m gonna fuck you just like this, ‘til you can’t even think through how good it feels to have me inside you, ‘til you’re falling apart in my arms, and you’re gonna let me, aren’t you <em> cielito?</em> You’re gonna <em> take it.” </em></p><p>Jack thrusts in <em>just so</em> and Davey’s mouth parts around a perfectly wrecked little whimper, his hands splayed wide and desperate against the counters, head hanging between his shoulders. </p><p>“Aren’t you?”</p><p>Trembling breaths and gasping sobs.</p><p>Jack loops an arm around Davey’s chest and hauls him upright, hand pressed to the hollow of Davey's throat, snapping his hips forward in a particularly sharp thrust that has them both seeing stars.</p><p>
  <em> “Answer me, David.” </em>
</p><p>“Yes,” Davey chokes out, his eyes blown wide and glassy with pleasure. “Yes, yes, I will, <em> oh fuck—” </em></p><p>“Tell me,” Jack growls, suddenly <em> needing </em> to hear it. “Talk to me, sweetheart, tell me how it feels. You’re so gorgeous like this, Dave, so good for me.”</p><p>“Full,” Davey pants, his words stuttering with every slow, purposeful thrust, throat working beneath Jack’s palm. “So hot and full and deep and I can’t— <em> Oh god, Jackie.” </em></p><p>Jack fucks into him, <em> hard, </em> and Davey barely bites back a scream. </p><p>“You’re doin’ so good, sweetheart, I’ve got you,” Jack murmurs. “Let go for me.”</p><p>“I— I want you to— I <em>need</em> you to touch—”</p><p>“I think you’re gonna come just like this,” Jack says, grinding right against that sweet spot inside with a sensual roll of his hips. Davey cries out—broken and needy—and he clenches, vice tight, around Jack’s dick. “Come on, David, come on, give it up, come for me—”</p><p>Davey throws his head back, eyes slamming shut, and then he’s shuddering and trembling in Jack’s arms as he comes down from his high. Jack presses another kiss to his cheek, takes Davey’s hips in a bruising grip, thrusts in hilt-deep, and immediately comes so hard his vision whites out. Davey makes a sound like he's dying as Jack fucks him through his orgasm, keeps it up until he can’t anymore, then finally pulls out, soft and sticky and satisfied.</p><p>Without Jack to hold him up, Davey collapses bonelessly against the counter, chest heaving, utterly wrecked. Jack runs a soothing hand along his back, and then once he’s sure he’s got his feet under him, scoops Davey up and carries him into the bedroom, where they collapse in a comfortable heap right on top of the bedspread. </p><p>“Davey?” Jacks says, holding him close. “You okay?”</p><p>Davey groans. </p><p>“I think you fucking broke me, Jackie,” he mumbles, tucking himself right into Jack’s side. “I mean, <em> Jesus Christ, </em> a little warning next time?”</p><p>“Aw, where’s the fun in that?” Jack murmurs, brushing Davey’s sweaty hair off his forehead, his limbs growing heavy as sleep pulls at him.</p><p>Davey opens one bleary eye. He still looks good and properly <em> fucked, </em> but he finds the energy to lean in for a sweet kiss.</p><p>“Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen. Sex against a countertop has been a long time coming, and I apologize for nothing. </p><p>(*chanting* dom Jack dom Jack dom Jack)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>